


Gestörte Zweisamkeit

by Mera



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mera/pseuds/Mera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short freezerburn fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gestörte Zweisamkeit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [corrupted_quiet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corrupted_quiet/gifts).



> I'm importing some of my drabbles over here so that I don't only have them saved on tumblr. This was for an ask meme thingy, so it's rather short, but I hope you like it nonetheless.

“Awww, you’re the best and I love you so so much!”

Weiss rolled her eyes when she heard her girlfriend’s voice from the living room. Just because she offered to do the dishes, as always (she only trusted herself to get them actually clean), didn’t mean that she didn’t want Yang’s company while doing them. Normally Yang understood that, but right now…

“I could seriously kiss you all day long, mwah~”

Gripping the knife she was currently holding just a bit tighter, Weiss took a deep breath before continuing her work. This was only temporary, she reminded herself.

“You know what? I think I’m going to cuddle with you all night long as well, I really don’t want to let go of you.”

Alright. That was it. Weiss stomped into the living room to see Yang sitting on the floor and petting Zwei who was furiously wagging their tail and trying to lick her hand.

“Yang, I am not sleeping in the same bed as that fucking pooch. It’s bad enough that your sister just showed up here without any warning to drop it off to go on a ‘gaycation’ with Blake, no, that 'gaycation’ is going to be two weeks long. I have never had any interest in caring for a dog, and I am not- would you stop making heart eyes at it while I’m talking to you?”

Yang lifted her head and looked at her with surprised eyes. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

“What? Pff, no, that’s ridiculous, it’s a dog.”

Yang fake gasped and immediately got up to envelope Weiss into a hug. “Awww, you do love me!”

Rolling her eyes, Weiss lifted her arms to hug her back when she felt something wet on her shin. “Ugh, no I don’t. And now please let go of me so I can shower fucking dog spit off of my leg.”

**Author's Note:**

> btw Zweisamkeit = zwei (-> two) + einsamkeit (-> loneliness) is a nice german word to describe two people alone together in a home-y feeling situation so the title means like disrupted togetherness but "togetherness" doesn't have the same feeling to it imo


End file.
